Talk:Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness
??? source or link please Munchvtec (talk) 03:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :... (source). Vestros (talk) 03:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks vestros, man i cant wait for this arc Munchvtec (talk) 03:39, December 10, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec should this really be another arc? it think it's just Kakashi's flashback extended, so really it's still the ten-tails revival arc. similar to the fillers in the shinobi world war arc (303-320)--DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's been confirmed that it's a new filler arc that will start to broadcast on February 6, 2014. Some predictions from 2ch anime forums claimed that it'll contain about 4-6 episodes, but still it's not accurate. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) how about adding the broadcast date to the article? at least, as long as it's still a stub, it should be added directly to the article, shouldn't it? YukiWarZone (talk) 11:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ill look into doing it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Tried but it's not letting me do it sorry. Munchvtec (talk) 17:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec I added it, thanks anyway ^^ YukiWarZone (talk) 17:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Anime Exclusive Arc So, the arc is the only latest anime-exclusive arc up to date of this year for how many episodes? And when will other episodes from the Ten-Tails Revival Arc continue? --Pat141elite (talk) 13:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Crunchyroll Crunchyrolls translation is this for it. "The Third Great Ninja War has left many shinobi physically and emotionally scarred, including Kakashi, who lost his friend Obito in the Battle of Kannabi Bridge, and soon after Rin, whom Kakashi was forced to kill. Haunted by the deaths of his loved ones, a guilt-ridden Kakashi begins to stray from his peers and mentors. Concerned, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, appoints Kakashi to the ANBU Black Ops, an elite team of shinobi who are under the direct command of the Hokage, so he can keep a close eye on his former student. And so begins Kakashi’s life as a member of the ANBU, living within the shadows of darkness…" It basically says Kakashi was appointed Anbu by Hokage Minato because he was pulling a Sasuke and starting to try to get away from everyone in the leaf, and the Third War ended some time after Rin died and before Kakashi became Anbu. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but where did you get those from? Crunchyroll? Link if possible... —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 07:15, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Awesome. I never guessed that it was Minato who made Kakashi an ANBU. Seelentau 愛議 09:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for being late but here is the link http://www.crunchyroll.com/forumtopic-836729/naruto-shippuden-kakashi-shadow-of-the-anbu-black-ops ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sub arc of the Ten-Tails revival arc Since this arc is really just a expansion of Obito's flashback, shouldn't we note that this is a sub arc of the Ten-Tails revival arc? It's pretty much a direct continuation from episode 348. It does contain canon content from chapter 607 after all. It takes place in between events of the arc, so really it's still apart of the arc. It's not like where Chikara it takes place at a different time. Simply put, this is still Obito's flashback, which means it's still apart of the Ten-Tails revival arc. Im not asking for any drastic changes except to put the following into the arc description (can be reworded if needed): This arc is a sub-arc of the Ten-Tails Revival arc which expands on the events of Obito's flashback. And we can put a link in the Ten-Tails revival arc page. I was also thinking that episodes 303-320 should also be a sub-arc since it takes place during the Shinobi world war arc, and there's no info about about it on the arc page, nor does it have it's own page. My name sugestion is Forgotten Shinobi Arc (open to debate on the name) No, name changes or anything. Just noting that it's a sub arc.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :We don't do "sub arcs", this is not a sub arc. And this is not an expansion of Obito's flashback. The Nine-Tails Attack is where it ended, this is going beyond that. --OmegaRasengan (talk) :First of all, the Nine-tails attack had not happened yet. It happens during this arc. Secondly, it's still Obito's flashback that took place during the war. It's not like that flashback ended then they showed this arc. Like I said before it continues the flashback and expands on it. Simply put, this arc is just extra stuff added to Obito's flashback. Obito's flashback in the Ten-Tais revival arc and this arc are the same flashback. Also, we can start to do sub-arcs, because up until this point we didn't really need one, but with this i believe it's important to note because this is the same flashbak as the one in the ten-tails revival arc.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 17:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :You're confirming you did not watch today's episode, because if you did, you would know everything you just said is irrelevant. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :no, im sayng the nine-tails attack did not happen before this arc, if read what i said afterwards, i said it happened DURING this arc, which disproves your point of saying it has not happened yet. Besides, whether it happened or not is irrelevant because this is still Obito's flashback.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 17:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) No, this is not Obito's flashback. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to see things Kakashi did when Obito wasn't around. It's an anime only arc about Kakashi's past, it has nothing to do with the Ten-Tails Revical arc. So it's not a sub-arc, either. Seelentau 愛議 18:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Point out to exactly where I said this happened before this arc? My point has not been disapproved, you trying to make one is not working for you. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) @OmegaRasengan You said 'The Nine-Tails Attack is where it ended'. Wrong, because this arc started BEFORE the nine-tails attack started, meaning this arc is an expansion of Obito's flashback. Let me rephrase what I said earlier, the nine-tails attack had yet to hapen at that point before this arc started. And since the nine-tails attack is happening DURING this arc, this is NOT going beyond that @Seelentau It's not perfect, Jaraiya's flashback showed a scene when he was not present himself. Sometimes they do that to get someone else's perspective. Flashbacks aren't always one person's perspective. Also it would be too coincidental that this arc would take place right after the previous episodes. The fact that the flashback didn't end, and that canon material from the same flashback is shown, means it is still the same flashback.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 18:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::The only person that's wrong is you, refusing to accept that this is not Obito's flashback. If it was, we would see him in every episode. Yeah, the last three episodes before this arc shifted focus on the Ame Orphans within the flashback, but a few scenes have shown that Obito is not far from what is happening. This is about Kakashi, he has been in every episode. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Plus... you know... the arc's name. Can it be more obvious that this is Kakashi's arc, not Obito's flashback? That one ended with the Ame filler. Seelentau 愛議 18:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Why is there still a discussion? The topic was made to see if this was to be a sub-arc, which I believe no one other than the person who proposed it supports. The arc's title pretty much says this is about Kakashi, regardless of whose flashbacks those are. Regarding perspective, the reason why we're seeing stuff about Kakashi, despite it starting as an Obito flashback, it's as simple as TU3's "chakra is screwy", in this case, a ninja did it. Going back and forth on whose perspective this is will only do that, go back and forth, leading to nowhere really. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I never said it wasn't an arc. Im saying it's a sub-arc. Like I said before, it's not perfect and perspectives change. Besides this is Obito telling Kakashi what happened so it could be that Kakashi is also telling his part of the story in a discussion. Now the point is there is stuff from the Ten-Tails revival arc is in this arc instead, so if someone were to skip this arc they would be missing info that was actually in the ten-tails revival arc. And it doesn't matter who it's about. I can argue Kakashi Gaiden is just as much about Obito, and that Jiraya's flashback is just as much Yahiko & Konan's then it is for the person having the flashback. Now if the flashback in the manga ended, that would be understandable it didn't, but it's important to note when this flashback takes place, and it takes place during Obito's flashback which took place in the ten-tails revival arc. Let me ask this: When this flashback ends will it be apart of this arc or the ten-tails revival arc, because wouldn't it be weird if a flashback starts in one arc continues in another and then ends in the original arc it started in?--DuelMaster93 (talk) 19:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) It is not Obito's arc, it is Kakashi's. Studio Pierrot says so. So does the name "Kakashi: Shadow of the Anbu" ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Filling the article This article becomes somehow empty since its beginning. And seems no one has interest to fill it. I thought I'd fill with by just pasting the episodes summaries into this article, but that's not even enough and appropiate. Can someone accomplish this work to enrich this article as far as possible? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:13, February 20, 2014 (UTC) i don't see why you cant copy and paste it. ill try working on it a little. Munchvtec (talk) 19:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :That's really good, Munchvtec. But try to avoid the exact copying form the episodes article and modify it with good terms. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:20, February 20, 2014 (UTC) The episode article are fairly long and bothersome to put into better words ( what a drag ) but, I came up with this for now. How is it? Munchvtec (talk) 19:26, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Tenzou Well...I already asked this on Naruto Answers: Is Yamato Tenzou or not? The people over there said that they doubt it (which I do too) and that it does not really matter anyway. However, I now ask the wikia: Should we create an article for Yukimi's brother since we have all what's important for it (Name, gender, appearance, background)? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 16:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Considering he doesn't recall their supposed childhood together and having originated from a clan of misty people and since neither he has mist no jutsu, so no, he isn't Tenzou. Even his eyes are different I think. But in that case we should make an article for the real one--Elveonora (talk) 17:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi clearly in Manga calls him Tenzo. So he is Tenzo. How do we deal with this though since The anime just made shit up entirely when it comes to the circumstances of name Tenzo? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :He can't be Tenzo... Kakashi simply calls him Tenzo... just because Yamato told him in the filler he is Tenzo, but he was skidding. That's the anime explanation anyway ._.--Elveonora (talk) 22:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) There is no "Iburi" clan in the manga, and He was called Tenzo and Tenzo of the Wood Release in the Manga and 3rd Databook. So he IS Tenzo, just not the Tenzo the anime made up ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:51, March 25, 2014 (UTC)